


i don't want to wake up

by tyccoco



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, hyuncob milcob nation rise, jaehyun made jacob sad but jacob is an angel, mentioned kevin - Freeform, the rest of bermuda line judges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyccoco/pseuds/tyccoco
Summary: jaehyun was tired and accidentally lashes out his anger to his beloved one, jacob. he never regrets everything this much in his life before.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	i don't want to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! this is my first the boyz fic that i publish here, and yes as you can see i am just vibin for this cute 97s duo. hyuncob is getting pretty loud and obvious lately, so i wanted to share my contribution. this fic has been in my draft since last month actually haha. i hope you guys could enjoy this short drabble!
> 
> title from bloom bloom

"My little bunny always sends me morning greetings. Even if it's a short one.... But since i did not receive anything since i woke up, i cannot eat this!"

"It's seven AM. Don't make me planning on some scene to throw you out from my cafe," Juyeon smiled but his eyes aren’t. In fact, he's already pulling back the buttered toast that Jaehyun ordered before out of pity. "You've been groaning for 10 minutes and i am not gonna listen about your lamentation episode anymore. Just tell me what is wrong between you and Jacob."

Juyeon's concern supposed to cheer Jaehyun even if it's just the slightest tiny bits of care, unfortunately hearing it makes him weeps tumultuously. Juyeon felt sorry that his early customer had to bear with a riotous, annoying adult man in front of their breakfast.

"You tell me or get blacklisted."

"Juyeon!" Jaehyun wipes dry traces of tears from his puffy cheeks. "I am literally in trouble right now, okay. If you can't handle the riot inside my brain, then at least calm me down!"

"Listen here," the taller one sighs as he puts a glass of water on the stainless table, making a small clank. "Of course I'm worried about you, but I am currently working. In my workplace. I'm not responsible to manage a restive person, but judging from your unruly behavior, i could tell what kind of mistake you've regretted." A brief moment of silence, follows by Juyeon's suaveness smile.

"... Huh," Once again, Jaehyun drops his head, almost in sync as he exhales despondently. His gloomy face almost depicted the actual view of a graveyard. "... Right. It was my fault. I should’ve not yell to him and told him he was irritating—"

Juyeon had to be sorry twice. This time it was him standing up, dismayed beyond the point he bawls loudly in utter disbelief, "You've committed a huge sin, Jaehyun!"

* * *

Jaehyun popped another roasted chickpeas into his mouth, the thing he do whenever he gets too anxious or stressed. Younghoon suggested that a stress-busting snacks intake would be helpful to calm his tantrum down when needed. It's honestly ridiculous that he followed a secondary healthy lifehacks, yet he hadn't eaten anything today. And it's almost past lunch time.

He had been strolling back and forth, interrupting every cubicle he could go, and watching dramas beside his worksheet tab until he broke down in laughter.

That day, Jaehyun got kicked by the senior personal assistant for the first time.

"Are you dumb?" Younghoon softly yet sharply asks, lifting one of his brows when he encountered Jaehyun's lonely figure at the lobby. The brunet's aura was even more horrible than before, as if radiating dark, dull energy around him.

"Yeah... I am. Perhaps. What's new."

"I didn't see you at the pantry during lunch break. Are you sick? And skipping your meals? What on earth is going on, Lee Jaehyun?"

"Ha... If only that words came from my beautiful angel, I'd be less sorrow."

"... Wait. So it's about Jacob," there goes the functional mind of Younghoon, analyzing his forever unpredictable colleague. "Should've guessed it... So, what's wrong?"

Before Jaehyun could continue his second season of mourning, he questioned carefully in a low voice. "But, Younghoon. Will you be mad of me?"

"Everybody makes mistakes, Jaehyun. Though, i don't know what kind of accident you've created with Jacob. But i believe that it can be forgiven."

"Remember when we had a hard overtime three days ago?"

"Yeah?"

"I was so tired. Exhausted. I... I, perhaps, had lash my anger to Jacob unconsciously—"

"Now that is! An unforgiveable one!"

* * *

Jaehyun knew he's entirely wrong. He didn't think straight. Like other jerk does, he never thought that it would end this way. All left is just a dust of hope, a small chance of Jacob coming back into his arms again. It sounded impossible at this state for Jaehyun shook off solely as a daydream.

_"Cut it off. You're so irritating!"_

_Jacob's joyous streak turned into guilt. He quickly loosen his grip from Jaehyun's sleeve, half-trembling. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to...."_

_But, Jaehyun isn't listening. He head straight to his bedroom right after he refused Jacob's usual affection. His head spun a lot that he immediately passed out once his body touches soft sheets._

_He didn't remember how heartbroken Jacob was that night. The realization hits at the second day he's not receiving a "Good morning! Have a nice day, sweetheart. Don't forget to eat!!" message._

"Fuck." Jaehyun mumbles under his breathe when he steps on his own doormat. His curses are most likely directing towards himself, for being dense about Jacob's love, for being an ungrateful piece of shit like Juyeon said to him before he managed to leave. Jaehyun just wanted to end this nightmare sequences already.

He'll say sorry, he'll prepare toasted muesli with lots of bananas topping for him, he'll give him forehead kisses as much as he wants, he'd willing to give anything to compensate.

And if he had to defeat a nation for it, Jaehyun would take that risk.

Upon entering the living room, he found Jacob is snoring peacefully on the sofa. The television was still on, airing sports channel. Jaehyun approaches carefully as he grabs the remote to turn it off. Then, he shifts beside Jacob's head. Delightful sight he might say, considering how delicate Jacob sleeps.

How delicate. Jaehyun's heart felt into a deepest pit as he reminds himself how sensitive Jacob is. He's easily sad whenever someone talks harshly to him. He's like a pure piece of glass, fragile, enormous, wallow in delicacy.

Jaehyun's fingers steadily brush Jacob's fluffy brownish strands, making sure it doesn't surprise him up. Every stroke, Jaehyun adorn his elegance, his beauty. The power certainly convinced Jaehyun that angel does exist in his forlorn world.

Jacob murmured in a soft-spoken voice, noticing Jaehyun's gentle touches which woke him up. He grasps the situation quickly as he catches Jaehyun's hand, lightly caress using his thumb. "You came home early."

If it wasn't for Jacob's abiding precious smile, he'd already burst tears. "Yeah," he beamly answers. "How about you?"

"I've been in the studio since last night, was working hard with Kevin. I just got back here this evening, so i took a little nap while i wait for you."

"You... waited for me?" Jaehyun repeated slowly. “Why?”

“... Because it is what i used to do?” Jacob gave a puzzled look to Jaehyun. “I mean, what else i would do?”

"Aren't you... mad of me?"

Jacob stood up on his seat, fully opening his eyes. He tilted his head until it reaches thirty degrees, wearing a puzzled expression. "Of what?"

"... Jacob," A sudden crack beneath Jaehyun's intonation. "You know why. I snapped out my anger to you two days ago. I felt horrible, i thought you already hate me."

"What?" Jacob chuckled, remarkably friendly and it instantly eases Jaehyun. "Ah.... That! Hmm, what could i say about that?"

"You can scold me as much as you want... But please finish it by tonight. It's torturing for me not getting any attention from you recently, and it hasn't been a week! I miss you so much i think I'm already suffocated by this...."

Several tiny pats on Jaehyun's shoulders. Jacob is staring at him intently, full of love and devotion. "Jaehyun. Honey. It's true that i felt a little sad when you yelled at me like that... But not getting attention? Is it because i spent too much time in my studio?"

"And no morning greetings," Jaehyun hopelessly reached the peak of desperation. "Your sweet words are the motivation for me to start my day. And you didn't send me anything yesterday and the day before. I thought it's normal, but no, something's missing. I want you."

"... But i still send you that, though...?"

"Eh?" Jaehyun's eyes widened upon the statement. "But i.... Didn't receive any..."

"Wait, wait, hold up," Jacob quickly grabs his device, swiping the lockscreen and checking his outbox messages. After observing for a while, he outburst a laugh. Jaehyun gotten more confused because of that. "Oh god, Jaehyun. I'm so sorry."

"What is it?"

"I just realized that recently i have a bad signal in my studio. All of my messages weren't sent."

As a proof, Jacob showed Jaehyun some unset draft messages. It was the morning greetings Jaehyun supposed to get in his chat, unfortunately, a red exclamation mark beside indicates sending failure. But knowing that, Jaehyun could finally breathe in relief. It was a misunderstanding and human error that causes Jaehyun’s endless anxiety.

"I was also wondering why you didn't reply to any of my messages. I thought... You're the one who were still upset at me."

"Noo!! I would never!" Jaehyun fast to pull Jacob into his embrace. "I'm not upset at you. Never. You're precious. Everything to me. I will never be upset at you."

"Really? Should i believe that?" Jacob teases with a bright smile as he snuggles on Jaehyun's crook.

“Don’t be sorry, okay? I’m the one who should feel guilty...,” Their hug becoming tighter and closer.

“It’s alright... You realized your mistake, and it’s okay. I know how tired you are back then,” Jacob calms him down. “Just don’t be too tired again, okay?”

“Oh god... Jacob. What did i do to deserve you?”

“Hm?” Jacob rolls his eyes, thinking. “For being so charming?”

Both of them laughed in unison. Especially Jaehyun. All his worries finally collapsed. His uneasiness fades away as soon as Jacob smiles brightly again, and it is more than enough. Jaehyun is thankful that he’s still intact with this questionable world, with an angel by his side.

Even if it’s just a dream, he doesn’t want to wake up. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, happy belated birthday, jacob bae! it's refreshing to see hyunjae is sticking a lot to him recently... i'm actually melting seeing the bday vlive where he clings to jacob all the time. it's very sweet. i would be so happy if this duo will be getting more recognition in the future ;;;


End file.
